


The Girl Who Wasn't Good Enough - A Team Plasma Fanfiction

by FlareScientistH



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Damn you Ghetsis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I thought I'd add more tags, Team Plasma, Villains, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareScientistH/pseuds/FlareScientistH
Summary: Bianca's desperation to be a trainer pushes her to the edge as her friends become better and better trainers. Then Ghetsis comes along and promises to help her. Is Team Plasma the answer she's been looking for?





	1. It's Called A Facade

"Oshawott, use Tackle!"

Face flustered, the trainer stood across the beaten battleground. The sharply-dressed connoisseur watched, trying to keep his calm, professional composture despite his growing desperation.

The Pansage fell to the floor, making a muted thud as it hit the polished wood. Cilan smoothed his hair down whilst grinning sheepishly.

He reluctantly withdrew the tiny monkey-like Pokemon in a flash of red light.

"Wow...is it already over?" he questioned, mentally recounting the battle.

The trainer's smile inched across his face, leaking into his eyes.

Amongst the crowd, a girl watched on. Her face was frozen in a look of awe. Her eyes, a jade amongst a white ocean, almost sparkled, lost for a moment in the heat of the battle. Her eyes glazed over, she stared enthralled, almost in a trance.

The thud brought Bianca plummeting down to earth. Her wonder turned into momentary shock as she realised what had happened. He'd won. Hilbert had actually won.

Bianca couldn't quite believe it. She'd known her friend had been passionate about being a trainer but this... this came naturally. She glanced over at Cheren, her heart leaping a little when she laid eyes on his handsome face. She turned back to Hilbert, hiding away her desperate thoughts, as if Cheren could read her mind.

The two trainers crossed the battlefield and shook the other's hand warmly. Hilbert's uncontrollable grin matched Cilan's watery smile, laced with regret.

Hilbert was a brilliant trainer.

Bianca revisited the last words in her head as if they were foreign.

Watching on, she felt something almost pain within her. No, not a pain. A longing. A desperate, reaching longing as if there was someone inside her, trying to grasp out at something non-existent infront of her.

Hilbert's footsteps echoed in the hall, each sound imitated by the walls.

The pain spread across Bianca's frail body like an infection she couldn't fight.

Hilbert passed under the archway leading out into the corridor, confidence egding his gait.

Bianca stood up to go, unsteady on her own feet.

* * *

The faint lighting of the restaurant was a welcome contrast to the sharp floodlights of the battlefield. Cheren led the way to the entrance, where Hilbert was already waiting.

Bianca, trailing behind almost reluctantly, fought to control the thoughts that messed with her mind, hiding the tears they pushed forward. Fixing her green beret, she let Cheren open the door for her, smiling weakly at his chivalry.

The rain pattered down despite the sun. Striaton City was surrounded by a thick forest of pine trees, binding the small city in. A few tall buildings stood across from the gym, painted in a dull pewter.

Hilbert faced the three connoisseurs, seemingly too absorbed in his victory to notice his friends' arrival.

Cilan had regained his professionalism by now and was explaining the TM they gifted to the victorious trainer. The TM was Work Up and, as usual, was a move they showcased during the battle.

Extending a closed fist, Cilan, taking a small breath in, smiled at the trainer who'd beaten him. Steadily, he opened his fist, revealing a slim metal badge, painted in gold. Three coloured stones were planted in the metal, each the representative colour of the three Gym Leaders' chosen type.

Hilbert took the badge graciously and gave a small thankful smile to the brothers.

He turned around, almost catching Bianca off-guard. Luckily, she managed to paint a warm smile on her face just before he ran over to her and Cheren, trainers splashing in .

"Could we possibly see?" Cheren politely asked, clearly intruiged by the affair. Hilbert gently handed him the symbol of victory, a proud look in his eyes. The black-haired male, who held the badge carefully in the palm of his hand, allowed the light to glisten off the edges.

Almost as if he'd just remembered she was there, Cheren handed Bianca the badge. Taking it in her shaking hands, she stared at it for what seemed like ages. The cold metal felt foreign in her hand, as if it wasn't supposed to be there. For a moment, it didn't feel like it was her that was holding the badge, as if she was looking through eyes that weren't hers.

She felt a familiar feeling. The feeling she didn't want to feel again. The pain spread across her, getting faster and faster the more she stared at the shaped metal in her hand.

Hastily handing it back to Cheren, she nodded her silent congratulations at Hilbert, who had been looking at her expectantly.

"Right, we better be off then. I believe your next battle is at... ah! Nacrene City." Cheren remarked, pointing them both in the direction of a picturesque route.

Hilbert, ecstatic at the idea of continuing his journey, ran on without looking back. Cheren rolled his eyes at his friend's excitement. Just as he was about to jog along behind, he felt a soft hand touch his arm timidly.

"Bianca?"

Bianca had so many things she wanted to say. So many things she wanted to tell him. Her brain screamed at her to say something, reach out to someone but she knew she couldn't worry him. Not while he was in this mirthful state.

"Do you mind if I wait behind and meet you later? I... promised someone I'd meet them." she fibbed, forming the lie reluctantly. She stared at Cheren. Could he see she was lying? She'd never had to lie before, let alone to the smartest, most analytical person she'd ever met.

Cheren stared back at her for a moment, taking in Bianca's honest blue eyes.

"Sure!" he responded awkwardly. "We'll meet you in Nacrene. Call me when you're in town."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Bianca felt empty. That was the short way to put it. Why had she pushed Cheren away like that? It felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart and not taken the knife out.

Not wanting to stay in the public eye any longer, she ran into the trees that bordered the city. The pine branches seemed to reach down to her as she passed under, into the shadowy forest. The trunks surrounded her like bars in a jail cell. What gaps there were in the dense foliage were barely big enough for her to squeeze through.

She ran and ran, desperate to get away from the town that haunted her ambitions. Frail twigs snapped and damp leaves muted her footsteps. Her heart was banging against her ribcage, as if it was trying to get out, making a sick symphony as it was accompanied by her heavy, rapid breathing.

Her legs ached as she came to a halt in a small clearing. Edged by trees, the clearing provided no protection from the onslaught of rain as it pooled at her feet.

Bianca fell to her knees and cried.

Mud covered her damp clothes, turning them an odd shade of dun. Her beret had fallen to the ground, leaving her head unprotected.

Bianca didn't notice.

Her father was right, she wasn't a trainer; she never would be. Pulling a small Pokéball out of her bag, she stared at it hopelessly. She didn't understand. What made her different? Why her? A thought she regretted as soon as it came out forced its way to the top of her mind, taking up her thoughts.

What happens now?

* * *

Barely hidden on the outskirts of the clearing, the man looked on, curious. A long cape covered his frame, blowing subtly in the wind.  
Like a hawk stalking its prey, he observed the girl in the clearing with an odd intrest. She was clearly going through some sort of trauma, a death maybe? No, he corrected himself, even better. She was staring at her Pokeball.

A failed trainer.

The man smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he had imagined. He stalked to the other side of the clearing until he was facing her. As her head was bowed, she didn't notice him at first.  
Excellent.

* * *

Bianca caught sight of the shadow in the trees. As she began to realise he'd been watching her, she hastily picked herself up and drew herself to her full height. As if that mattered.

The man was a giant, towering over her as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Pleasant weather, isn't it?" he asked, with a kindness unsettling the now seemingly tiny girl. She recognised his voice from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it. "You look confused. What's your name?" he pushed, one red eye boring into Bianca.

"Why should I tell you?" she challenged, meeting his gaze through tear-stained eyes. It was hard to look confident and composed when you'd just had a breakdown.

"You are scared. It is reasonable. You have every right to be. But you needn't be scared Bianca."  
The arrow hit home. How did he know her name? How much did he know?

"I sympathise with you Bianca." he continued, despite shock flashing momentarily on her face. "I really do. Do you not see what a society we live in? Non-trainers are cast out and are given menial office jobs or the like."  
He drew his gaze back down to Bianca.  
"I do apologise. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ghetsis. I believe we met in Accumula Town."

The pin dropped in Bianca's mind. Yes, he gave the speech about Pokemon freedom. That's where she had recognised him from.

He smiled at her, a smile that almost seemed fake. But no, she shouldn't think that. He was just trying to help her.

Right?

* * *

It was going brilliantly. The girl was blinded by her need for someone to support her. The easiest way to get to someone was to give them what they needed. This was almost too easy.

"Bianca, where are your friends? I thought you were with someone when you turned up at Accumula." he questioned strategically. He knew the answer but he asked the girl anyway, using her name to gain the trust he needed.

Bianca looked at the man, who had now crouched down to her level. Her eyes welled up again. "They left without me." she responded, tears flowing freely again.

"Now why would they do that?" the lie formed easily, as if it was rehearsed.  
Rather than responding, the girl looked away and began to sob again at the pain of remembering her friends.

After a moment of faked consideration, Ghetsis spoke: "Come with me Bianca."

Bianca looked up at him, her jade eyes full of hope.

And nodded a silent yes.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Worrying does not take away tomorrow's troubles; it takes away today's peace" - Randy Armstrong, musician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my good readers and welcome back to my awkward little fanfiction! Sorry if there's irregular updates from here on, I may not be the most reliable of writers. Anyway, 'tis the holiday and I hope to be slightly more active, but I need to get my life organised first. 
> 
> Enough with my awkward intro and on with the literary show!

**Chapter 2: Worry**

The rain hadn't stopped since they left Striaton.  
The route they took was one of the shortest in Unova, providing a straight path to Nacrene. A few trainers scattered about had given the travelling trainers a challenge, one or two causing them to make a few trips back to the Pokemon centre.

Cheren half-watched as Hilbert explored the grassy areas, keeping an interested look on his face.  
But his mind was elsewhere, replaying his last conversation with Bianca over and over in his head.

He watched her green eyes in his head. He could see something behind them. Could he? Doubt enshrouded his memory like a storm cloud. It wasn't normal for Bianca to be like this, to make up some lie. No, he corrected himself. Bianca wouldn't lie.

Wouldn't she?

Cheren made a mental note to call the professor when they got to Nacrene. If anyone knew where she was, it was Professor Juniper.

* * *

Hilbert walked back to where Cheren was standing, snapping the dark-haired male out of his daze. A content look told Cheren that he had done what he had come to do. He held a Pokeball in his hand, what sparse light there was glinting off the sphere.

At Cheren's realisation, he let out a Lillipup, its large round eyes surveying Cheren confidently. A tiny little tuft of tawny hair strayed from its ear, dripping with water in the downpour. The Lillipup, holding itself high with an overinflated confidence, poorly hid its naivety.  
Like trainer, like Pokemon, Cheren thought to himself. Although he had clearly noticed Bianca's disappearance, it didn't seem to be worrying him.

Or was he overreacting? Cheren couldn't tell any more. The whole situation may be just a case of him worrying too much. It probably was, wasn't it?  
Cheren sighed, dispelling his worry, the sun shining desperately in his head again. He composed himself and walked on alongside Hilbert.

* * *

Unlike the last gym, Nacrene City's gym, housed in an immense museum, almost acted as a beating heart to the vessel. It was almost ironic really, for a room so filled with life to be in the centre of a building filled with dead artefects. It was interesting to say the least.  
Hilbert had run into the museum after exploring the city that surrounded it, his excitement almost tangible. Spinning around just before he got to the gym's door, he spotted Cheren, with a slight repentant smile, standing by the museum's entrance.

"Go ahead Hilbert. I've just got to make a couple of calls. I should be with you before your inevitable victory," he said with a slight wink added to the last sentence for encouragement. "You'll be fine. You're an amazing trainer Hilbert, go show the world what you've got!"  
Hilbert gave a slight smile back, zipping his jacket up before waving Cheren goodbye and heading back towards the gym.

To tell the truth, Hilbert was worried. He may not have the most diverse of facial expressions, nor was he the most talkative of people, but inside he was worried. First, Bianca disappears without a word mentioned to him, then Cheren misses one of his gym battles, to contact someone he hadn't spoken about. Of course, Hilbert didn't expect them to tell him everything, but he could tell something was off.  
He wished he could talk to Cheren about this. But he didn't know how to start. Or even where to start.

He couldn't perform right. He knew that, even as he was walking toward the door.  
It echoed in his every footstep.  
His worries clouded his mind.  
His breath came out heavy.

And in that moment, he almost gave up.

* * *

Cheren was seated in the Pokemon Centre, staring at his Xtransceiver like it was something completely and utterly foreign. The watch had felt heavy on his wrist since he had left Hilbert as his mind seemed to be unable to think of something else.  
The red bordering the watchface smiled at him with a reassuring gleam.

Collecting himself, Cheren tapped at the screen, waking the tiny device up. Sliding the contacts down and down for what seemed like longer than it was, Cheren took extra care to make sure he spotted the professor's name on the list. An alphabetical ordering system would be ideal.  
The professor's name came up. Cheren stared at it with a momentary hesitation, his mind going numb for a second or two.

He clicked the button and watched in panic as the call went through.

"Hello Cheren!" the words brought a silent dread to the boy as he did his best not to show it. "How can I help?"

A moment of awkward silence lingered over the phone as Cheren took a moment to think.

"Che-"

"Yes, hello," he said, quickly composing himself, "Sorry, was thinking a moment there. I'm just wondering, nothing important," just my frirend disappearing with barely any warning, he thought to himself. "have you met with Bianca lately?"

"Oh. No I haven't Cheren. I haven't seen her since you all set off from Nuvema Town. Why, may I ask?"

Cheren's heart plummeted. In his head, he had planned it out, drawn out where it would go. He'd imagined that Bianca would have just met with the professor, and when Cheren phoned her, the professor would inform him that she's on her way to Nacrene now.

But she wasn't. The professor hadn't seen her, she hadn't called or left a message and Cheren had no way in hell of knowing where she was now.  
A slow realisation dawned on Cheren.  
He was missing Bianca.  
Missing her a lot more than he thought he would.

And now Professor Juniper knew something was wrong. Kicking himself for not thinking this through, Cheren hurriedly produced a response.

"Oh it's fine. It's just, well, you see," he slowed down a little to give himself some time. "Bianca's Xtransceiver is broken. She can't contact any of us and, you know, when she's at the other side of Route 3, it's almost my job to worry about her, even just checking up on her once or twice."

Phew.

"OK Cheren! Well, call me if you need anything else, and if I spot a large green beret on my next trip to Nacrene, I'll be sure to let you know!" she finished, smiling at her little, pointless joke. Cheren did not laugh with her.

"Thanks professor. Goodbye for now!" he hastily hung up, mentally congratulating himself for the quick save. A stormcloud hung over the boy. It felt as if the downpour was going to hit him any moment.  
Phone Bianca. Phone Bianca.

His mind repeated it over and over.

This is exactly what he didn't want to do. He was probably overreacting.

Then why did he phone the professor?

Why did he abandon Hilbert?

Besides, he couldn't show Bianca he cared: she'd get the wrong idea. He wasn't going to show he was vulnerable from a trivial event.

But why was caring bad?

Was he... afraid?

He almost felt as if he was on autopilot as he mindlessly found Bianca between all the contacts on his Xtransceiver.  
And before he knew it, it was ringing.

"Hey Cheren."  
Bianca's voice floated through the speakers.

"Oh, um, hey Bianca. I was just... well, wondering..." at this point he had taken to making weird hand gestures with his words. "You know, was just wondering when you'll be here!"  
Yep, that was fine. He had asked his question without anything that should have set off any alarms in Bianca's head.

"Oh. I don't know yet. I don't know how long I'm going to be here. I'm not missing much, I'm sure."

"What?" Cheren responded, confused at Bianca's callous remark.

"I didn't mean it like that." she blushed slightly. "I just meant that there's no point in me being there for Hilbert's next battle when I already know the outcome."

"Support?" Cheren offered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I wish. I can't do anyhting Cheren. I'm a pathetic trainer. I can't do anything."

What had happened? Bianca, positive, happy Bianca was bringing this mentality? What was she doing? Where was she? "Bianca, you're not useless!" Cheren was raising his voice a little now.

"Yes I am Cheren. You and Hilbert both are amazing trainers. Don't let me hinder you."

"But Bian-"

"Don't try and flatter me."  
The tone of her voice had changed, its edges sharp.

"Bi-"

"Don't Cheren!" she shouted through the phone. "I'll phone you when I get to Nacrene! Like I said I would!"

Cheren started to panic.

A man's voice rang out from the other end of the Xtransceiver. "Bianca? Who's there?"  
The man's voice was rough and cold. Certainly not the voice of someone who would be trustworthy. Alarm bells rang in his head, warning him desperately.

"Who's that?" Cheren responded, watching the shock as Bianca realised he could hear the man.

"Nobody. B-"

"Bianca, who is that?"

"Bye Cheren."

"Bianca, tell me the truth!"

"Goodbye Cheren."

She was clearly losing her patience now.

"Who are you with Bianca?!"

At this, she gave a small sigh and shot a pained look at him over the phone.

"Don't."

And Bianca hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, interesting...  
> If you liked it, be sure to leave Kudos or even comment, I love hearing what you have to say.   
> If you can't wait for the next installment, you can read it on fanfiction.net but for the sake of the site, use this place instead.


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only in the darkness can you see stars" - Martin Luther King Jr.

**Chapter 3: Breakdown**

Bianca stared at her Xtransceiver, watching her reflection in the black abyss. Her hair had lost its usual cheery bounce and had been dyed a murky blonde from the rain. Her clothes, still soaking, were a muddy mess. As she didn't have a change of clothing that hadn't been ruined by the water that had seeped into her bag, she was forced to stay in the clothes she came in.  
The room she was sat in was sparsely furnished, with simple wallpaper, a thin carpet and a few items of furniture. She herself was sat on a worn sofa, her back to the doorway to the only other room.

"Bianca?" Ghetsis' voice rang out again, the unforgiving sharpness of his voice jolting Bianca upright. She stood up and hid her hand behind her back, realising he'd seen her staring at her Xtransceiver. She noticed his cloak was dry. Hospitality clearly wasn't part of his lexicon.  
"Who was that?"

She meekly glared at him, forcing unpleasant memories of the call to the back of her mind, "Nobody"

Ghetsis wasn't fazed with her defiant response. "Then I presume you were just talking to your Xtransceiver, as you do," he simply returned, raising an eyebrow and staring at Bianca's quickly-blushing face. "I'm here for you Bianca, not against you."

"It was nobody you should be concerned with," she countered with a feigned confidence.

At this, Ghetsis strode over to a chair facing her and sat down so she was now looking down at him. He pointedly stared up at her and spoke with a tone which Bianca couldn't quite tell if it was concern or malice.

"He clearly hurt you."

Bianca digested this slowly, wondering for a moment if he really cared. Then alarm bells began to ring in her head.

He? How did Ghetsis, a man who a moment ago had been asking who she was calling, suddenly knew she was calling a boy? Bianca shot Ghetsis a look of worry and confusion.  
"How did you know I was calling a boy?"

* * *

Ghetsis realised his mistake too late.

He? What sort of intelligent person makes such a glaring blunder?  
He was just praying that Bianca was naive enough.

That's why he had picked  _her_.

Thinking quickly, he made a casual excuse.

* * *

"It was a male voice Bianca. Don't take me for a fool."

Bianca nodded slowly and apologised for her quick assumption. Ghetsis gave a nod in response and then stood up, pacing away from her. Just before he reached the door to the other room, he stopped and let out an exaggerated sigh. Bianca, who had sat back down again, slowly peered up with a slight interest.  
"I realise you may not want to speak about this Bianca. I know its... sensitive. I understand completely..." he let out another sigh. "Just talk to me if you feel the need."

And with that, he walked off.

* * *

Bianca didn't respond. That was a good sign. She was clearly considering it.  
He just had to wait.  
He smiled a little.

* * *

"Ghetsis..."  
Her meek voice was shaking. Almost immediately after she'd said it, she regretted it, wishing she could reel her words in before they hit the ear of the man in the next room, before he heard the plea.  
She was crying again, tears flowing like a waterfall down her pale cheeks, eroding both her dignity and her calmness. Her mouth seemed pinned down in an eternal frown.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the abyss of her mind, each step forcing memories into her mind.

_Thud.  
"Sure!"  _his voice seemed so happy, so carefree.

_Thud.  
"We'll meet you in Nacrene."  _his smile as he said this shot her point-blank in the heart.

_Thud.  
"Bianca, you're not useless!"  _it almost seemed as if he belived those words.

A red eye glared at her, almost as if it was staring through her soul. She watched as he spoke the words that she'd been longing to hear.

"What's wrong Bianca?"

* * *

By the time that she'd finished crying, blurting out desperate pleas to Ghetsis her between each sob, her eyes were red and puffy and felt like they were going to implode. Words flung themselves out of her mouth almost uncontrollably, memories she had never told anyone accompanied longings and thoughts, unlocked by a non-existent key.  
For the first time she could remember, Bianca felt free. The burden she'd been unknowingly trucking around for years felt cosiderably lighter, as if she didn't have a worry in the world. It was ecstasy.

Ghetsis had sat patiently through the barrage of complaints and opinions, cooly watching the situation, listening to every word, an oddly sympathetic expression on his face. He even managed to maintain his cool demeanour when the situation escalated to new heights.

It eventually got to the point where Bianca was gasping for breath, trying hopelessly to control her emotions. She just hoped Ghetsis didn't mind.

Once Bianca had slowed down to a soft pace, Ghetsis stood up and moved swiftly over to beside her. For once, the glare of his red eye seemed to be all she could focus on, her mind confused by the sudden silence of her thoughts.  
The edges of his mouth tipped up into a small smile.

"You've been through enough Bianca."  
Her eyes themselves seemed to plead to the man.

"Come with me. There is something I should show you Bianca."  
Her heart surged with newfound hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, aren't they? You haven't seen anything yet...
> 
> Can I just say, thank you to the user 'crobatz' who has prompted me to publish this chapter. Your comment truly made me happy.   
> Anyways, I hope y'all have liked this chapter and thank you to those of you who keep reading. I want to say something cool here but I'm struggling to think of anything. So just pretend I've said something cool.
> 
> Enough with my awkwardness, I hope you've had a nice day/ will have one and happy LGBTQ+ month to those of you who are celebrating it!  
>  See ya soon,  
>  FSH


	4. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes in life, you do things you don't want to. Sometimes you sacrifice, sometimes you compromise. Sometimes you let go and sometimes you fight. It's all about deciding what's worth losing and what's worth keeping.” - Lindy Zart, author

Chapter 4: Savior

Bianca couldn't sleep that night. She dreamt of the place Ghetsis had promised to take her.

She couldn't quite fathom what had happened that day. Just that morning, she had been so enthusiastic, cheering for Hilbert with her whole heart. As if it was the only thing that mattered.

She recalled the feeling, the slow pain plaguing her body, haunting her mind.

She recalled the facade, so simple yet so hard.

She recalled the lie.

The lie.

She knew she'd never forgive herself for what she'd done. In the space of 12 simple hours.

But tomorrow was another day. A day where things would change again.

She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind, shuffled around a little on the rough material of the sofa, pulled the blankets closer to her and willed herself to sleep.

They set off early the next morning. It wasn't raining any more but the remnants of yesterday's downpour still hung in the air.

Ghetsis had opted to change clothes to help them fit in - well, as much as they could. He had chose a black pair of combats, a simple grey hoodie to cover his face and had switched his usual beige loafers for a pair of trainers, which looked like they had been worn for the first time.

Bianca, on the other hand, was still wearing her usual clothes. So much for caring.

Ghetsis was taking Bianca through a rather unconventional but fast route, deciding to trace the eastern coast of Unova. They would make for Undella Town, stay there for a couple of days then head back out to finish their journey.

Bianca, wary as to attract attention, kept her head low, flinching every time she saw someone even slightly reminiscent of either Cheren or Hilbert.

They reached the outskirts of Striaton, the familiar forestry practically smacking Bianca across the face with a wave of unpleasant deja vu.

Ghetsis calmly slipped between the two thick trunks that almost acted as a moss-adorned gateway.

Bianca, on the other hand, was more cautious, her eyes drawn to every movement, her mind aware of the rather awkward way she had chosen to approach the forest, squeezing through the trunks as if they were blades.

Bianca walked on, the trees becoming more of a comfort the further away she got from Striaton. She watched the sky go by above her, the grey wisps of cloud flowing throughout the blue backdrop.

A few Pokémon played in a patch of grass nearby, chasing each other around and racing one another.

In a patch of glowing light, a tiny Mienfoo lay asleep, its tiny chest moving slowly in rhythm with its soft breaths.

For a second, Bianca watched it, watched as the gentle wind played with its fur, as the ground let it lay placidly in amongst the grass. Bianca couldn't stop watching it. Her heart warmed up a little at seeing how peaceful the Pokémon was.

"Bianca? Are you alright? What's the delay?" Ghetsis's harsh voice cut through her moment of tranquility.

Not taking her eyes off the Mienfoo, Bianca simply muttered a quick but reluctant "I'm coming".

But as she was turning away, a figure snuck into her vision. She watched in horror as a Liepard, along with a smaller Purrloin, stalked toward the circle of sunlight in which the Mienfoo lay. The Liepard had a malicious glint in its eye.

That Mienfoo was in serious danger.

Before she could stop herself, Bianca launched toward the unaware Mienfoo, throwing her frail body in front of it. She knelt down and covered the tiny Pokémon protectively, having her back to the angered Liepard.

Big mistake.

The Liepard raised its clawed paw and brought it down on Bianca's back. Bianca slammed into the ground, letting out a pained scream.

By now, Ghetsis had spotted the commotion, and was walking over to help.

Bianca was writhing on the ground in pain, blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Her head spun like a broken ferris wheel. She soon lost track of which way was up and which was down.

All she remembered was a blade hitting the Liepard viciously, causing the Pokémon to let out a cry of pain and scurry off into the foliage, the Purrloin tailing closely, its tail between its legs.

Ghetsis began to assess her wound, the rip in her top exposing the gash.

But Bianca's focus was elsewhere. The Mienfoo had awoken, its eyes staring up at her with a mix of admiration and surprise. For a moment, she felt their hearts connect, as if she could see the Pokémon's soul.

It was like looking in a mirror.

She could feel herself lose consciousness. The darkness began to creep into her head, clouding her thoughts like a storm to a blue sky.

Pulling herself together, she reached weakly into her bag, which lay next to her head.

Out of it she pulled a necklace. The string was woven with multicoloured fibres, each one entwining with one another to form a line of delicate colour flowing in a circle.

The necklace held one small item on it. Bianca never knew where it had come from but she'd been given it by her father at the beginning of her journey and told it would help protect her. It was a crown of rock. Its jagged edges danced up and down, a flame frozen in stone.

Her shaking fingers pushed the necklace toward the Mienfoo with all the might Bianca could give. Through teared eyes, Bianca watched as the Mienfoo took the necklace and placed it on its tiny neck.

Then, as the darkness began to seep into her vision, Bianca watched the Mienfoo crawl slowly over to her, lifting the necklace with it.

And, in the last moments of her consciousness, the Mienfoo snuggled in the bend of Bianca's arm, felt its warmth, took a long breath of the woodland air, and let the darkness carry her to wherever she would go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter this time. I will try to publish more frequently but I'm working on a lot of things at the same time.   
> As per usual, I love to hear what you have to say, my PMs are always open. Also, a massive thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and an even bigger thank you to those of you that leave Kudos. It really makes me happy with my work.  
> Until I publish again!  
> FSH

**Author's Note:**

> So, chapter one of my first fanfiction here! Thank you, firstly, for reading this. Your support is lovely. I will update as frequently as I can but I will not discontinue the story without notice.   
> I always love hearing what you think so feel quite welcome to say (I don't bite). If you think someone would like this, feel free to send it to them.   
> I need the publicity. 
> 
> But other than that, I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and I shall be back soon enough!   
> FSH


End file.
